I Want You So Badly
by innochanuw
Summary: [SEQUEL PUBLISH!] Hanya seonggok cerita panjang tentang Kim Jinhwan, si genius rangking 1 paralel beasiswa seumur hidup dengan penampilan biasanya yang membuatnya dicap sebagai siswa aneh yang (terpaksa) satu kelompok dengan Kim Hanbin, chaebol kecil yang kelewat keren dan populer -bangsanya jauh berbeda dengan Jinhwan yang kelewat...urgh? iKON ff Yaoi Binhwan (awas rate naik!)
1. I Want You

Title : I Want You

Author-nim : innochanuw

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Cast : - Kim Hanbin (B.I iKON)

\- Kim Jinhwan (iKON)

Disc : **the characters are belongs to their family and agency –sip, plot is mine bruh?!**

 **WARN! B** **oyxBoy! BoysLove! Shounen-ai! AU! OOC gila! Plot kelewat biasa**

 _Inspirasi : iKON – Today?_ **–** **gakadanyambungnyapls-**

* * *

"U-uwah..." Hanbin mendengus keras di balik kemudinya. Apalagi waktu ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat spion kanan, memantulkan bayangan si penumpang di sebelahnya yang tak bisa menutupi ekspresi kagum di balik kacamata tebal yang nyaris menutupi wajah kecilnya.

 _Dasar norak._

"Ah...Hanbin, kompleks perumahanmu berkonsep bunga anggrek atau memang kompleknya bernama anggrek? Sepanjang jalan anggrek semua...berbagai macam warna pula...daebak..."

Lagi-lagi si empu mobil kembali mendengus. Tentu saja sepanjang jalan tiap sisi jalan ditumbuhi bunga, itu kan kerjaan ibunya yang bosan. Lagipula sejak awal masuk ke portal kompleks yang dimaksud tadi, dari awal sana sampai ke ujung jalan –jalan buntu– yang disana ada rumahku adalah milik keluargaku. Rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya juga miliknya –hanya saja disewakan untuk orang-orang konglomerat yang ngebet selevel dengan keluarganya.

Tapi tetap saja bukan semua yang ada di sekitarnya adalah milik keluarga seorang Kim Hanbin?

"Ibuku yang menanamnya," Bahunya bergedik, bersikap cool seperti imagenya selama ini. "Ini kompleks milik keluargaku jadi...agak sedikit freak?"

Tak ada maksud untuk menyombongkan diri hanya saja dia jadi iritasi sendiri melihat kompleks yang begitu dibanggakan oleh dirinya dan ayahnya –karena tanah dan perumahannya atas nama sang ayah dan Hanbin sendiri. Semuanya penuh dengan warna kelewat cerah –ide sang adik yang bahkan baru masuk sekolah dasar dan tanaman-tanaman dimana-mana –tentu kerjaan ibunya.

Cat rumah dari kuning sampai warna tergelap seperti biru dan hijau. Atap yang seharusnya netral berwarna hitam atau merah seperti ketumpahan pelangi dari atas –terutama untuk area bermain dan sekolah PAUD. Sama sekali tak ada warna putih, hitam, bahkan merah favoritnya –Hanbin sama sekali tak mau melirik ke pos satpam di depan 'kompleks' tadi, benar-benar menggelikan.

Sementara ibunya...lihat saja ekspresi si Kim Jinhwan, bocah nerd yang sedaritadi menyebut anggrek putih, bunga lili, dan kawan-kawannya dengan nama ilmiahnya.

Dan ia harus terjebak bersama orang seperti Kim Jinhwan untuk 3 jam kedepannya hanya karena tugas bodoh, dirinya yang tak pernah sekelompok dengan Kim Jinhwan, dirinya yang disebut-sebut tak mau berbaur sampai air ludah sang guru kemana-mana, dirinya yang nilainya masih dalam predikat 'baik-baik saja' di antara teman satu 'geng'nya yang terpaksa sekelompkok dengan orang semacam Kim Jinhwan.

Hah, bilang saja kakak sepupunya selaku guru mata pelajaran tersebut dipaksa oleh pihak kurikulum, kesiswaan, dan kepala sekolah yang masih satu kerabat dengan Hanbin untuk memasangkannya dengan anak nomor satu di sekolah, yang hidupnya sejak kecil dijamin oleh keluarganya sendiri berkat beasiswa berturut-turut dari sekolah yayasan milik keluarga Hanbin.

Mungkin saja Hanbin dipaksa sekelompok dengan Jinhwan karena ia penerus utama usaha ayahnya kan? Jadi ia semacam harus mengikuti 'cara' Jinhwan belajar selama ini, kalau perlu melampauinnya. Bisa saja ia menjadi pemilik perusahaan ayahnya sementara Jinhwan menjadi sekretaris atau penasihatnya, tak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan bukan?

Tapi maaf-maaf saja, Hanbin benar-benar enggan untuk bekerja sama –atau minimal bertemu dengan Kim Jinhwan lagi di masa depan. Berlama-lama dengan anak ini saja sudah membuatnya risih.

"...Jadi orchid itu–Bin? Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Halo?"

"B.I," koreksi Hanbin pening. Bahkan teman-temannya tak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama asli, kenapa bisa pemuda yang bahkan hanya ia ketahui sebagai si nomor satu yang kelewat putih dan pendek ini jadi sok akrab dengannya?

"Aku tadi bertanya semua yang disini benar-benar punya keluargamu? Ternyata perkataan ketua kesiswaan dan kepala sekolah itu benar ya blablablabla..."

Hanbin nyaris saja membuka mulutnya, bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan –sekaligus menutup mulutnya saat Jinhwan lebih dahulu mengontrol panjang kali lebar kali tinggi ucapannya.

"Oh ya ya jangan dijawab, kamu lagi nyetir ya ya ya,"

Hanbin mendengus lagi sebelum mengeratkan jari-jarinya di kemudi. Kenapa pula ia harus menjawab pertanyaan retoris begitu? Tidak ada gunanya.

* * *

"Ah? Rumahmu, Bi-"

"Bibi, bisa tolong bawa Kim Jinhwan-ssi ke ruang tamu di dekat taman?" tanya Hanbin buru-buru seraya melemparkan ranselnya asal, melepaskan jas kebanggaan sekolah, dan mengendurkan dasi dan dua kancing paling atas yang mencekiknya. Susah memang harus menjadi si berotak yang trendy sekaligus bertitile 'calon penerus' ayahnya.

Bibi Jung yang sudah sejak Hanbin kecil ia rawat terlihat melempar senyum ramah ke arah sang tamu sementara Jinhwan memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan. Terutama saat melihat Hanbin langsung berlari menaiki tangga.

"Kim Jinhwan-ssi?"

"A-ah ya, tidak usah bi," Jinhwan menolak halus uluran tangan keriput milik Bibi Jung yang hendak membawakan totebagnya. Setelah membalas senyuman ramah sang bibi dengan senyumnya yang tak kalah ramahnya, Jinhwan membiarkan dirinya di'giring' memasuki rumah yang ternyata cukup luas tersebut dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang bercokol di otak cerdasnya, apalagi waktu melihat barang-barang Hanbin sudah tergeletak dimana-mana sementara si empu langsung melesat tak jelas ke lantai 2 seperti menghindari sesuatu.

 _Mungkin menghindariku?_ , pikir Jinhwan. Satu kelompok dengan Jinhwan bukanlah mimpi buruk hanya saja mungkin agak sedikit 'tak enak' sekelompok dengannya untuk tipe sempurna seperti Hanbin, apalagi mengingat dirinya punya hubungan baik dengan keluarga Kim dan juga Hanbin bukanlah tipe-tipe anak terkenal yang nakal dan berotak nol –ingat soal kata sempurna?

Pasti Hanbin dengan jiwa bebasnya harus mual sendiri harus berpasangan dengan dirinya yang menjadi saingan utama Hanbin (sungguh Jinhwan benar-benar merasa tak enak sekarang), apalagi teman sekelompok Hanbin bukan orang biasa; orang yang selalu disebut namanya oleh ayahnya sendiri; yang sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarganya, si juara satu paralel penerima beasiswa dari sekolah milik keluarganya, dan masuk ke kalangan nerd.

Siapa pula anak famous yang mau sekelompok dengan anak nerd sepertinya?

 _Ah, apa karena sikap norakku tadi? Eh tapi kan aku terkejut melihatnya, kupikir cerita Hanbyul soal kompleks perumahan milik keluarganya penuh dengan warna cerah dan anggrek hanya imajinasi belakang..._

"Jinhwan-ssi?"

"A-ah ye," Jinhwan langsung mendudukkan dirinya perlahan-lahan di sofa mahal milik keluarga Kim sesuai dengan arah tunjuk sang bibi. Setelah itu dari satu arah, muncul beberapa pelayan muda yang membuat Jinhwan pusing sendiri; ada yang meletakkan alat-alat tulis, laptop, dan beberapa buku tebal di atas meja ruang tamu, membawa jas kotor Hanbin, vas bunga(tunggu untuk apa?!), beberapa majalah terbaru, dan membersihkan ruang tamu begitu cepat dan bahkan beberapa membawa begitu banyak camilan?!

Diam-diam, Jinhwan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Bukan masalah norak atau rasa terkejutnya, tiap kenaikkan kelas ia akan melihat perlakuan berlebihan begini di perusahaan ayah Hanbin bersama kedua orang tuanya (ia masih memilik orang tua dan hidup mereka masih baik-baik saja tidak seperti genre drama). Jinhwan cukup baik untuk mengontrol imagenya, hanya saja untuk hal berbau kelewat chaebol ini...ia tak akan pernah terbiasa untuk melihatnya.

 _Ah orang kaya memang selalu begini ya hidupnya? Ah tidak tidak tidak tidak kurasa Hanbin dan keluarganya masih lebih baik, di drama-drama kan lebih parah..._

* * *

"Jadi untuk menemukan jawaban dari soal ini, kamu harus memakai 3 cara sekaligus dan jangan lupa cek syaratnya. Hasilnya kan akar semua jadi harus tau yang mana yang paling akurat dan mende-Bin?"

"B.I," koreksi Hanbin entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia sudah mengerjakan soal uji kompetensi ini sejak 2 minggu yang lalu saat bosan menunggu guru lesnya mengoreksi jawaban akuntansi-nya jadi hanya tinggal menunggu Jinhwan memilih; mengerjakannya dengan cepat menggunakan otak cemerlangnya tanpa cengcong penjelasan sana-sana (ingat bukan Hanbin ini tidak bodoh?) atau menggunakan cara instan, menyalin langsung tugasnya.

Sayangnya, Jinhwan lebih mirip guru magang kelewatan yang mengajar bocah berumur 5 tahun penambahan dan pengurangan sementara Hanbin selaku bocah 5 tahun yang sudah 2 kali akselerasi tengah mempelajari perkalian dan pembagian.

Jinhwan kelewat lambat untuk level 'mengajari' hal yang sudah ia ketahui atau mungkin dalam kamusnya kata lambat = sabar?

'Kan Hanbin jadi gregetan sendiri.

"Ya, Kim Jinhwan," Jinhwan menoleh, sengaja agak membesarkan ukuran bola matanya untuk membeitahukan 'ya, aku mendengarmu' saat melihat Hanbin meluruskan badannya di atas karpet berbulu putih sambil mengacak-acak isi kaleng Pringlesnya.

"Tidak bisa bersantai sedikit? Kau dengan otak cerdasmu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, jangan disini tapi dirumah. Aku juga sudah selesai. Tinggal besok mencocokkan jawaban, sama atau tidak. Kalau tidak, ya saling menjabarkan cara yang digunakan. Selesai," Hanbin nyaris saja mau mengambil kaleng kedua yang nganggur di atas meja kalau saja ia daritadi melihat sang tamu belum menyentuh kudapan yang disediakan.

"Itu cara termudah oke? Tidak buang-buang waktu, atau kalau perlu, aku saja yang menuliskannya di atas kertas folio toh kita sama-sama tau caranya, hanya tinggal melihat siapa yang lebih teliti saat menghitung," Rasanya bibirnya benar-benar terasa kering, baru kali ini ia berbicara panjang lebar kepada seseorang. Bukannya sok cool tapi sebenarnya paling berisik atau diam-diam menghanyutkan, ia memang benar-benar cool alias keren. Bahkan ia jarang bicara dengan teman-teman idiotnya, hanya komentar sedikit karena menurutnya percuma saja menjelaskan sesuatu sampai berbusa kalau endingnya, dirinya yang mengajukkan diri –bahkan selalu dirinya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok karena gregetan.

Jinhwan mengerutkan keningnya, respon yang sama sekali tak Hanbin duga apalagi melihat caranya menatap. "Kau...bicara dengan orang yang salah?"

"Apa?" tanya Hanbin cepat. Ia tau maksud Jinhwan, siswa tampan, keren, terkenal, cerdas dan chaebol sepertinya baru saja berbicara panjang lebar –apalagi itu isinya mengomentari dengan orang sejenis Kim Jinhwan yang terkenal dengan kacamata tebal sampai melorot, pakaian kuno berbau apek khas buku lama milik perpustakaan, berambut sarang burung dengan banyak debu sana-sini, dan ambisius akan nilai dan kesempurnaan.

Memang terdengar kejam sekali mencap Jinhwan sebagai salah satu dari orang yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya di atas karena sebenarnya Jinhwan sangattttt jauh dari kata 'nerd' –pengecualian untuk kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak berminus ataupun plus besar dan otak cerdasnya, ia lebih termasuk ke golongan nyaris menengah, siswa aneh.

Aneh karena hobinya yang suka mendekam di perpustakaan, membawa buku-buku tebal melebihi tinggi badan, dan sampai merengek kalau buku yang ingin mereka pinjam sudah melebihi batas maksimum untuk meminjam.

Dan aneh juga karena penampilan mereka yang sama sekali tidak salah. Gaya rambut Jinhwan baik-baik saja dengan rambut sedikit bergelombang berwarna light brown, ia juga terlihat mengurus diri dan buku-bukunya dengan seimbang, dan stylenya tidak buruk; meskipun cardigan panjang dan kebesarannya (pengganti jas gerah menjelang musim panas) nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, seperti tenggelam.

Hanbin tak tau bagaimana dengan siswa 'aneh' lain di sekolahnya, hanya Jinhwan satu-satunya yang aneh di kelasnya. Ia mudah bergaul, ramah, suka menyapa siapapun –entah ia kenal atau justru mereka tak mengenalnya; intinya sok kenal; entah dengan siswa pemalu gampang merona yang ternyata diam-diam _fujoshi_ akut, siswa paling gembul yang berbau tak sedap dan mudah tergagap, sampai ketua OSIS mereka, Jung Jaewon dengan penampilan sederhana namun pesona luar binasa yang dihebohkan akan menjadi the next king saat prom-night.

Maka dari itu Hanbin berani 'mengomentari' mode 'ambisius'nya karena well, Jinhwan juga bukan tipe yang mudah naik pitam seperti si juara dua paralel yang bernafsu sekali untuk mengalahkan Jinhwan yang tampangnya benar-benar biasa saja sampai menggunakan cara aneh dan berakhir dikeluarkan dua minggu lalu.

Jinhwan menghela nafas pelan setelah menatap lama kedua bola mata anak dari tuan Kim yang sudah menjamin masa depannya tersebut, menyadari tak ada jawaban apapun disana, hanya tatapan kelewat dalam yang harus ia jauhi.

"Kau pasti kelelahan ya ya ya, pasti kelelahan sampai bicara ngelantur. Memang membawa mobil untuk anak dibawah u-"

"Aku sadar kok," potong Hanbin cepat. Jinhwan sudah tak menatapnya lagi dan rasanya juga aneh menatap Jinhwan terus menerus dengan tatapan sehari-harinya yang selalu dikomentari datar mengintimidasi oleh teman-temannya; ingat bukan ia adalah seorang chaebol dan Jinhwan hanya kelewat beruntung dengan otak geniusnya?

Lagi-lagi Hanbin mengelak kata hatinya sendiri yang memakinya sombong. Tidak, ia tidak sombong atau apapun itu. Ia hanya merasa...beda dunia dengan Jinhwan? Ia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang seperti Jinhwan; entah itu dari kalangan sayuran-buah-dan bawang bawangan, nerd parah, anak kaya sok terkenal tapi antisosial, kalangan biasa saja, dan aneh seperti Jinhwan itu sendiri.

Sampai sekarang saja ia masih merasa aneh melihat Jinhwan di rumahnya, mengingat pemuda itu adalah murid pertama yang pulang bersamanya (Hanbin tak suka konvoi atau nongkrong setelah pulang sekolah dengan teman-temannya) dan sepanjang jalan hanya tampang kelewat norak dan kagumnya yang ditunjukkanya, tak seperti pembawaan 'tenang dan classy'nya sebagai ketua kesiswaan –apa Hanbin sudah menyebutkannya tadi?

"Aku hanya penasaran, kalau kau mau tau dan mau mendengarkanku. Jadi ini rahasia dibalik peringkat satu paralelmu? Ambis untuk belajar sepulang sekolah sampai larut malam sehingga disekolah kerjaanmu hanya ikut campur urusan Jaewon dengan organisasinya, cabut pelajaran hanya untuk mendekam di perpustakaan atau dipanggil guru untuk urus-ini-itu, menjadi ketua kesiswaan, dan menyapa siapapun di lorong."

Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin Hanbin katakan. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada Jinhwan (karena untuk saat ini, mengomentari penjelasan lambat Jinhwan sudah lebih dari cukup), ia hanya penasaran sekaligus aneh melihat pemuda dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata ini. Bagaimana bisa berbicara langsung dengan seorang Kim Jinhwan yang selalu dibahas di atas meja makan langsung membuatnya begitu penasaran? Membuat seorang Kim Hanbin yang keren ini penasaran?

Pasti Kim Jinhwan dihadapannya lebih hebat daripada yang ia dengar dari cerita kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Jinhwan tenang, berusaha sekalem mungkin. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang terdengar meremehkannya sekalipun itu keluar dari bibir anak yang ayahnya menjamin masa depannya. Memang harus ia akui ia tidak belajar begitu hebatnya seperti anak-anak lain; ia mudah mengingat dan memahami sesuatu tapi bukan berarti ia tak mengkhawatirkan peringkatnya sehingga ia harus bersantai-santai seperti yang Hanbin lakukan daritadi (ia tau Hanbin sebenarnya lebih genius darinya, hanya saja kelewat santai dan..meremehkan layaknya anak chaebol lainnya mungkin?)

Yang tengah mengajaknya bicara (bahkan menghasutnya mungkin? LOL) adalah peringkat kedua paralel yang seharusnya lebih dipertanyakan bagaimana cara belajarnya (tidak, Jinhwan tidak heran bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Hanbin menjadi genius. Lihat saja buku-buku tebal manajemen yang tengah ia baca layaknya sebuah komik, pasti ia les kan). Ia tidak takut akan kehilangaan masa depan cerahnya yang sudah tergambarkan sejak SMP karena ayah Hanbin sendiri sudah melabeli dirinya untuk menjadi salah satu mahasiswa dari universitas miliknya dan akan bekerja di perusahaannya dengan posisi menjanjikan sekaligus rangking Jinhwan turun, hanya saja harga dirinya masih begitu tinggi hanya untuk bermalas-malasan dan ia dikalahkan oleh Hanbin, anak dari pemberi masa depannya(?)

Hanbin tertawa tiba-tiba, cukup memecah konsentrasi dan ekspresi serius Jinhwan.

"Oh astaga, Kim Jinhwan. Kau hanya murid biasa dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata. Self-controlling yang begitu baik sampai membuat ayahku yang sulit tertarik untuk merekrutmu. Penampilanmu juga biasa saja tapi kena-"

"Kau mengejekku, Kim Hanbin?" Ini dia. Ini yang tidak Hanbin sukai dari kebiasan orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Mereka akan dengan mudah menyebutkan nama lengkapnya saat marah, tanpa sadar bahwa siapa yang mereka hadapi sekarang (bukannya sok galak, hanya saja tak bisa sembarang orang memarahi atau memarahinya. Ingat, ia adalah seorang Kim Hanbin) dan Jinhwan sedang melakukannya, tanpa sadar bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah seorang Kim Hanbin.

Oke-oke, Hanbin akui bahwa dirinya begitu arogant tapi masa bodoh, ia tidak takut dengan pertanyaan sarat dengan rasa amarah dari si kecil Ketua Kesiswaan mereka, Kim Jinhwan yang hebat self-controlling. Bukankah seru jika melihat topeng baik-baik Jinhwan remuk di hadapannya? Bagus bukan jika ia tau kedok asli Jinhwan yang sebenarnya jauh sebelum mereka akan kerja sama di dunia kerja?

Lagipula apa sih yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak genius yang terkenal lemah dalam bidang seni praktek, bahasa praktek, atau olahraga? Memukulinya sampai muntah darah?

"Tentu saja tidak, Kim Jinhwan. Kau belum mendengar semua pernyataan sampai selesai," jawab Hanbin jujur dan sekarang lebih kalem daripada Jinhwan sebelumnya, tak seperti dirinya yang biasa bersikap 'cool' dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat, memiringkan kepala, dan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

Bahkan ia mulai memasang senyum lebarnya yang terkenal begitu menyeramkan seraya tangannya merogoh isi kaleng pringles barunya.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, justru siapa yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan? Hanbin dengan senyum dan tatapannya atau kediaman Jinhwan?

"Apa yang mau kudengar lagi kalau jelas-jelas yang inti dari pernyataanmu itu ada-"

"Ji-Jinhwan-ssi awas!"

Hanbin masih memasang wajah selempeng mungkin saat melihat aksi slow motion salah satu pelayan-nya yang tak sengaja menumpahkan seteko penuh berisi air perasaan jeruk di atas kepala Jinhwan.

Agak kecewa juga, pelayan yang satu-satunya laki-laki ini kan biasanya menumpahkan air di atas baju tamunya. Mungkin Jinhwan yang harus disalahkan karena tinggi badannya.

Yah, kalau begini dia harus tanggung jawab dong.

"Kak Luyoung, bisa tolong antarkan Jinhwan-ssi ke kamar mandi? Dan tolong bawakan pakaianku yang...berukuran kecil? Bisa bukan?"

Pelayan pria yang bernama Luyoung tersebut terlihat meringis pelan, merasa kalau 'tugas' kesehariannya sudah gagal total jadi mau tak mau (dan ia tak bisa menolanya), ia membopong Jinhwan ke lantai dua, tempat khusus dimana para tamu mengganti pakaiannya dan pakaian lama Hanbin biasanya tersimpan disana juga.

Hanbin meraih teko yang masih tersisa setengah dan meneguknya langsung dengan gaya khas bangsawan; jari kelingkingnya diangkat, tangan kirinya melambai pelan ke arah Jinhwan yang sudah berontak hebat dengan tubuh kuyupnya yang mirip tikus habis berenang.

Setidaknya, rencananya untuk 'mendinginkan' kepala si tamu yang entah kenapa selalu membawa (kecuali teman-temannya yang begitu 'mengerti' selera 'humor'nya) bara api di kepalanya masih terbilang berhasil.

* * *

 **Tap...tap...tap...**

Hanbin yang mulai sibuk menelan kue-kue kering langsung buru-buru merubah posisi kelewat arogannya menjadi duduk manis di atas lengan sofa sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Ia harus menjaga ekspresinya sekarang, harus lebih hebat dalam hal self-controlling dari ketua kesiswaan itu karena setelah ini ia akan melihat langsung korban nyata dari rencana Luyoung yang untuk pertama kalinya tak sempurna. Ia akan melihat Jinhwan di depan matanya bukannya melihat Jinhwan langsung keluar dari rumah dengan wajah memerah tanpa berkata-kata apapun.

Ia akan melihat Kim Jinhwan yang pertama kali survived dari rumahnya! Seorang Kim Jinhwan yang sama yang menjadi penumpang pertama mobilnya, Kim Jinhwan yang selalu dibanggakan oleh siapapun, Kim Jinhwan yang menjadi orang pertama memakai pakaiannya!

Hanbin mulai terkikik pelan. Oh astaga, apa ada yang lebih hebat dari ini? Seharusnya ia mengajak teman-temannya (untuk pertama kalinya) untuk datang ke sii dan mendokumentasikannya, kebahagian melihat Jinhwan tenggelam di baju terkecil yang kupunya tak bisa hanya kulihat sendi-

"Ya! Kim Hanbin! Apa kau tidak punya baju lebih kecil dari ini? Dan apa? Baju lama? Ini masih bagus! Kau berusaha mempermalukanku huh?"

Hanbin menoleh, berusaha memasang wajah semanis mungkin yang ternyata tak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan, justru sekarang rahang bawahnya benar-benar jatuh –mangap, melongo, apapun itu yang benar-benar menghancurkan imagenya sebagai siswa yang begitu diinginkan menjadi kekasih.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Kim Jinhwan yang untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan ekspresi marah seharusnya sekarang langsung diabadikan oleh kamera mahal Hanbin tapi Hanbin terlanjut kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jinhwan bukanlah bocah nerd dengan rambut berwarna, beberapa gelang yang menghiasi lengan kecilnya, cardigan panjang yang lembut dan jaket tebal berwarna cerah di musim tertentu, dan tubuh kecilnya yang tak menguarkan aroma parfum merk tertentu atau berbau tertentu meskipun sering bolak-balik ke dalam perpustakaan dan ruang hukuman berbau apek.

Tapi bukan berarti Jinhwan tak mempunyai bau khasnya. Dengan pakaian lama Hanbin yang tersimpan rapih di ruangan yang penuh dengan parfumnya, keringat bercampur aroma sabun –dan sedikit air perasan jeruk– yang digunkan Jinhwan –sepertinya lemon atau mint?– tampaknya begitu cocok bersama bau parfum Hanbin sendiri sampai si empu pakaian masih dalam mode melongonya sampai 4 detik pertama.

4 detik setelahnya, Hanbin habiskan untuk menilik Jinhwan yang cemburut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. _Style_ pakaiannya tidak pernah buruk sekalipun itu model lama atau sudah tidak muat dengan tubuh atletisnya hanya saja...kenapa kemeja transparan broken white kebesaran dan ripped jeans (tunggu, kenapa Jinhwan juga mengganti celananya?!) sangat cocok dengan kulit pucat Jinhwan, aroma tubuhnya, dan rambut light brownnya yang masih sedikit basah?!

Terlalu cocok. Terlalu pas. Terlihat manis, mungil, dan sek-

Oh astaga, bagaimana bisa Jinhwan dari kalangan siswa aneh yang dikenal karena hobi menyapa siapapun yang lewat tanpa memiliki kharismatik, passion sendiri, kemampuan non-academis menonjol atau penampilan mendukung terlihat sangat...

Hanbin mengerjapkan matanya di detik ke...entahlah. Lalu merutuk pelan.

Ia benar-benar bisa gila sekarang.

"Hanbin? A-ah maksudku B.I?" tanya Jinhwan ragu-ragu. Tak lupa ia menekuk lututnya –bermaksud menyamakan tinggi dengan posisi duduk Hanbin, menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hanbin yang bukannya terlihat konyol, bodoh, atau dungu justru terlihat seperti om-om pedopil. Apalagi dengan gosip yang menyebar bahwa Hanbin tak pernah berpacaran; bukan prinsip katanya siapa yang tau sekalinya berpacaran pemuda bermarga Kim ini memutuskan untuk dengan sesamanya bukan?

 _Hih._ Jinhwan bergidik ngeri. Hanbin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya setelah jentikkan jari ke-empat dan lambaian tangan ke-li-

"Hyung?"

"Y-ya?" Jinhwan merutuki nada suaranya. Kenapa ia jadi tergagap begini sih? Bahkan di hadapan ayahnya, ia tetap bisa mengontrol diri!

Apa karena panggilan sopan Hanbin –yang berkat otak geniusnya, akselerasi, otomatis lebih muda 2 tahun 8 bulan darinya– ia langsung 'gemetar' begini? Memalukan! Kau bukan perempuan, hwan!

"Pernah membaca Fifty Shades Series? Atau mungkin mendengarnya dan mengetahui sinopsis?"

Kening Jinhwan berkerut dalam. Judulnya benar-benar familiar, apalagi setelah diangkat menjadi film kontroversi sekali. Beberapa guru, stock penyimpanan di ruang kesiswaan, penjaga perpustakaan, dan penjaga toko kaset sering sekali membawa-bawa judul buku series tersebut. Ia tak pernah membacanya –atau tak sempat meskipun sedikit tertarik tentang cerita cinta kelewat runyam dengan bumbu-bumbu 'keindahan' wanita disana-sini– tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Hanbin yang notabenen baru kali ini ia lihat membaca buku –dan itu manajemen pula menanyakan perihal hal tersebut?

Bibir kecil Jinhwan baru separuh terbuka saat Hanbin menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Kau harus baca hyung, atau minimal sedikit tau inti ceritanya. Karena setelah ini, hyung adalah submission dengan aku sebagai dominan-nya."

Bulu kuduk Jinhwan otomatis berdiri semua. Submission? Apa itu? Ia tidak tau tapi kata 'dominan', 'Hanbin' , dan seringainyas sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanbin? Oh kau tidak akan tau, Hanbin sendiri juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal begitu lancang untuk ukuran 'anak baik-baik' sepertinya. Ia hanya menginginkan Kim Jinhwan. Sekarang juga bagaimana pun caranya.

Seringaiannya makin lama makin melebar.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

GAK TAU INI APA LAGI SERIUS ARGH! KEJAR TAYANG?! cuma selesai 1 malam -dari jam 3 sampai sekarang, 22:46 WIB- pengennya endingnya gak gini, kek today beneran (kenapa lo lebih cakep dari biasanya?) tapi gak bisa ya...apa daya...GAK TAU LAGI INI APA JUDULNYA SUMPAH GELI SUDAH. CUKUP. DAH:) -Jung-


	2. I Want You So Badly (Sequel)

Title : I Want You So Badly (sequel~!)

Author-nim : innochanuw

Rate : T (PG-14) tiati naik rate kaya kemaren/?

Genre : Romance

Cast : - Kim Hanbin (B.I iKON)

\- Kim Jinhwan (iKON)

Disc : **the characters are belongs to their family and agency –sip, plot is mine bruh?!**

 **WARN! B** **oyxBoy! BoysLove! Shounen-ai! AU! OOC gila! Plot kelewat biasa**

* * *

"Yas-Kim Jinhwan! Jinhwan-ie hyung?!"

ARGH. Kalau bukan karena tinggi badannya yang di bawah rata-rata, ingin rasanya Jinhwan langsung berbalik dan menonjok, menubruk, menjitak, atau apapun itu kepada seorang Kim Hanbin.

Itu kalau dia tinggi sih. Masalahnya, untung mencapai puncak kepala anak terpendek di kelasnya, 170 cm ia harus sedikit jinjit. Apalagi untuk sekedar menyentuh puncak kepala seorang Kim Hanbin.

Ugh. Jinhwan jadi kesal sendiri memikirkannya.

"Hyung oh ayolah, ya ampun dengarkan aku dulu. Atau setidaknya berbalik mungkin?"

Tentu saja Jinhwan tidak mau menurut. Yang berhak untuk mengaturnya hanya dirinya, orang tuanya, dan ayah Hanbin –bukan anaknya. Memangnya dia apa sampai mau menurut semudah itu?

"Kalau kejadian seperti di rumahmu bulan lalu terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menonjokmu, sungguh," Hanbin tau Jinhwan tidak main-main, bahkan menurutnya satu-satunya kesenangan untuk seorang Kim Jinhwan hanyalah bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan tenang.

Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan oleh tubuh ringkihnya itu? Tinju rasa colekkan?

Ah, Hanbin jadi mau tertawa sekarang. Menghiraukan keringat yang sudah merembas sampai ke jas dan mobilnya yang ditinggalkan beberapa ratus meter di luar kompleks perumahannya demi mengejar Jinhwan yang nekat lari sampai ke sekolah sambil terus mengumpat karena nyaris diculik menggunakan mobil milik si Kim.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung lusa kemarin," Hanbin kewalahan untuk pertama kalinya, antara merapihkan seragamnya, mengusap bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung, memakai sepatu serta tasnya dengan benar, atau mengejar Jinhwan yang mengambil langkah besar-besar.

"Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan lusa kemarin sampai kau-AUGH! SAKIT HYUNG!"

Demi Jungkook dan Yunhyeong yang nyaris saling meninju karena lipbalm tertukar, Hanbin sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kalau tas penuh kamus dan ensiklopedia termasuk dalam hitungan 'tinju' untuk seorang Kim Jinhwan.

* * *

"Aurgh, apa kau benar-benar tau cara mengobati orang? Kalau begini aku minta tolong Bobby saja biar sekalian dibu-"

"Hyung," koreksi yang lebih tua, menghasilkan kedua bola mata Hanbin yang memutar, oh astaga dia adalah seorang Kim Hanbin yang lebih mengetahui tata krama lebih dari siapapun, tak ada yang perlu mengajarinya lagi kan?

"Terserah, kau dibawah satu tingkat dariku dan kita saha-"

"Kita tidak bersahabat astaga," Hanbin tidak tau perasaan jenis apa yang menyelimuti hati sekarang yang pasti nyeri di tolak adik kelas cupu –yang lebih tua darimu padahal kau sangat populer. "Setidaknya aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena –yah– teman sekamarku tak segarang itu seharunya. Dan aku hanya tau namamu saja karena kau –yang bukan anggota organisasi apapun– tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu senior Jinhwan saat acara orientasi. Bedakan kenal dan mengetahui, itu saja sih."

Hanbin berjengit; perpaduan antara rasa dingin dan nyeri saat salep menyentuh bahunya yang agak sedikit dibuka dan sang adik kelas yang masih ingat kejadian 'aneh bin ajaibnya' setelah 2 minggu berlalu.

Well, dia sedang tidak waras saat itu. Dirinya dan teman satu gengnya selalu jalan-jalan _garis miring_ membolos entah kemana saat hari pertama tahun ajaran baru –dimana munculnya anak-anak tahun pertama seperti Yunhyeong untuk diajak berkeliling, mengenal ruang-materi, dan organisasi yang ada disini– tapi tahun ini berbeda, Hanbin justru malah masuk dengan penampilan 'aku-tak-siap-masuk-bisakah-liburan-diperpanjang' hanya demi memperhatikan Jinhwan mengenalkan lokasi jajahannya –alias perpustakaan, laboratorium, dan klub entah apa itu pastinya anak sejenis Hanbin alergi– dengan manisnya sampai-sampai beberapa adik kelas ada yang melongo, terpesona dan itu membuat Hanbin rela datang pagi buta seperti kebiasaan Jinhwan.

Ia cemburu? Mungkin. Dan mungkin saja Hanbin sudah kena mantra sihir dari seorang Kim Jinhwan saat itu. Jampi-jampi?

Dan sialnya, mantra itu sepertinya belum lenyap sampai sekarang.

"Song, kita hanya beda 20 bulan kalau kau lu-"

"Aku tidak peduli dan bisakah jangan bahas umur lagi? Tutup mulutmu saja atau aku tidak akan mengobati," potong pemuda yang diketahui bernama Song Yunhyeong ini sebelum menggerutu. Hanbin sendiri sudah mengerucut kecil –ingat image kerennya?

 _Galak sekali dia. Siapa pula yang berani membantahku? Atau jangan-jangan Jinhwan hyung yang manis seketika belajar bagaimana-cara-untuk-menghadapi-orang-gila-yang-naksir-padamu darinya?_

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh siapa kek kenalan Jinhwan hyung selain dirimu?" tanya Hanbin masih kesal. "Jinyoung, Youngji, atau apalah. Atau Jinhwan hyung saja yang datang untuk mengo-"

"Memangnya kau pikir ada orang yang mau mengobati luka yang dia buat sendiri?" Hanbin sudah separuh membuka mulutnya saat Yunhyeong menyela dengan jengah. "Ya ya ya aku tau, ada orang seperti itu. Pasangan kekasih bodoh. Apa yang kau harapkan dari Jinhwan hyung huh? Kalian kan-blablabla," Hanbin sudah tak mendengar apapun lagi karena ia melamun memikirkan dua kata tadi.

'Pasangan kekasih' tanpa ada kata bodoh, mereka berdua genius. Terdengar bagus bukan? Jadi kenapa Jinhwan tak mau minimal menanyakan 'apa itu sangat sakit?' saat memukulnya ah tidak menghantamnya dengan tumpukkan 'batu bata'? mereka kan (calon) pasangan keka-

Dahi pemuda berzodiak sagitarius itu berkerut, Yunhyeong baru saja bilang betapa tidak seimbangnya mereka. Bukan masalah Hanbin chaebol dan Jinhwan bukanlah golongan siswa tidak mampu hanya beruntung dengan percikkan kegeniusannya. Bukan masalah Jinhwan dari golongan menggelikan (orang aneh mana yang menyapa setiap orang sekalipun tak mengenal, dia terkenal sampai mampus melebihi Hanbin dan Jaewon, atau cupu sejak lahir?) dan Hanbin masuk kalangan populer. Setidaknya fashion Jinhwan tidak buruk –meskipun dia terlihat cerewet kalau memakai baju yang ia anggap mahal.

Hanya saja...Hanbin bukan tipe chaebol merakyat. Benar-benar tak merakyat. Dan dia masuk ke geng anak nakal, hanya kurang berpenampilan sok keren yang lebih mirip awut-awutan (dia memang sudah keren) dan catatan kenakalan. Hanbin tidak sombong hanya saja dia tidak pernah terbiasa untuk mendekati seseorang untuk mencari teman (orang-orang selalu mulai mendatanginya, bukan dirinya) dan tidak mau mencoba untuk itu, kadangkala ia terlihat sombong saat otaknya yang tak kalah genius seperti milik Jinhwan mengeluarkan sinyal bahaya saat disekitar atau melihat anak-anak cupu yang benar-benar payah (kacamata tebal, rambut kelimis, kunci dua berponi, bau tak sedap, pakaian kusut, dan lain-lain). Selain itu, Hanbin masih cukup untuk dibilang remaja lelaki 'biasa-biasa' saja.

Salahkan Jinhwan yang terlalu 'luar biasa'. Ia tidak terkenal tapi semua orang tau riwayat baiknya, saat mendengar namanya pasti semua orang –tak terkecuali penjaga sekolah dan ibu kantin– akan langsung tau hal-hal baik apa yang sudah ia lakukan meskipun tak pernah bertemu atau melihat langsung Jinhwan yang sedang bermurah hati. Jinhwan begitu merakyat –bukan tipe orng yang sok baik yang rela menggantikan teman cupu untuk dilempari kertas– dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai contoh juga berat.

Apa jadinya kalau Hanbin yang kadang-kadang merengut jijik saat Jinhwan tengah membantu anak-anak yang kadang-kadang ditatap jijik juga olehnya? Hanbin yang tiba-tiba mendekati Jinhwan? Hanbin yang harus terpaksa tak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya hanya untuk melihat Jinhwan bersama klub konyolnya? Hanbin yang mau tak mau harus berdekatan juga dengan anak-anak cupu itu?

Hanbin menggeram pelan. Kedua tangannya yang masih berada di sisi tubuhnya mulai mengepal. Ya, dia akui dirinya belum siap dan tidak akan siap sampai kapanpun untuk itu. Dan ocehan Yunhyeong tentang berbedanya ia dan Jinhwan harus ia akui _fucking true_ sekali.

Ia marah bukan karena ucapan Yunhyeong. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"...Pukulan pertama bukan? Setidaknya masih ada 2 pukulan lagi mungkin sebelum kau benar-benar ditenggelamkan Jinhwan hyung ke Sungai Han, atau minimal Jinny hyung akan melepaskan beasiswanya dan keluargamu ya untuk menghindarimu? Dia benar-benar tidak suka kalau ada yang menggang-Loh? Hanbin! Memarmu belum selesai kubereskan! Hei!"

Hanbin sudah terlanjur pergi. Sambil merapihkan kemejanya yang berantakkan, ia membelah kepadatan kantin dengan langkah lebar dan backsound teriakkan fans-fansnya.

Ia tidak memerlukan mereka semua. Bukan teman-temannya, fans-fansnya, atau apapun itu yang ia inginkan sekarang. Hanbin ingin Jinhwan jadi miliknya, secepatnya.

 _Apa aku benar-benar menganggumu hyung? Seperti serangga?_ Hanbin tersenyum pahit.

 _Jadi cerita-cerita picisan yang bilang orang yang kau sukai marah-marah dan memukulimu itu ternyata diam-diam suka padamu setelah kau ganggu hanya bohong belaka? Padahal kenyataannya adalah seperti nasibku sekarang..._

 _Jangan pergi, hyung. Aku serius denganmu, maksudku baik._

Seiring dengan bertengkaran hebat di dalam kepala geniusnya, Hanbin semakin cepat merajut langkah menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat biasanya Jinhwan mengerjakkan tugas saat istirahat di musim panas begini.

* * *

"AAAA AWAS JINANI!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sepasang matanya baru berkedip dan tiba-tiba dia sudah terseret beberapa meter dari posisinya berjalan lagi yang sekarang naas ketumpahan kuah sup yang masih mengepul.

Dengan tangan Jinyoung yang entah kenapa berada di tas serut yang Jinhwan bawa kemana-mana meskipun di luar kelas.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Jinhwan! Kau kenapa sih?!"

Jinhwan mengerjap pelan sebelum mulutnya berbentuk 'o' kecil. "Eoh? Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja! Banyak yang salah! Banyak sekali!" Menyapa, tersenyum, atau berucapkan terimakasih pada siapapun memang sudah seperti hobinya tapi Jinhwan sendiri masih merasa kesepian, tak punya teman karib. Apalagi dengan posisi 'besar'nya di sekolah, membuat teman-temannya antara enggan dan sangat perlu dengannya. Hanya Jinyoung seorang saja –dan beberapa teman yang bisa dihitung jari– yang bisa menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung kecil Jinhwan tanpa harga dirinya merasa tersinggung sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak pernah melamun! Astaga bahkan saat ujian dadakan pun kau langsung mengerjakannya begitu saja tanpa berpikir ini-itu. dan apa-apaan tadi? Kehilangan fokus? Sampai mau ditabrak? Kau gila?"

Jinhwan meringis pelan. Jinyoung memang terlihat begitu berlebihan dengan segala macam tingkahnya tapi kalau sampai pemuda tinggi tersebut dengan seenak jidat menyebutkan 'kesalahan' Jinhwan di jalanan umum begini –lorong menuju kantin– dengan gestur aneh dan suara keras tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun pasti tingkahnya hari ini benar-benar di ambang batas wajar.

Diam-diam pemuda bersuara indah ini menggaruk kepalanya. Ah, dia juga bingung. Hari ini dia kenapa ya? Apa efek pusing yang dialami Hanbin setelah ditimpuk 3 kamusnya itu menimpa padanya juga?

"...Pasti gara-gara Hanbin ya?"

"MWO? ANII!" Refleks, sungguh itu hanya refleks. Hanya segelintir orang yang tau kejadian 'tak bermoral' dari pemegang peringkat 1 paralel di sekolah kepada anak chaebol se-Korea Selatan jadi rasanya aneh saja kalau ada yang tau. Sungguh, hanya refleks.

Jinyoung memicing curiga. "Kau tidak pernah menjawab begitu panik, suara sekeras itu, dan secepat itu. Hmm...mencurigakan."

"Kau yang mencurigakan," sahut Jinhwan kesal. Ia menepis tangan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dari tasnya –sumpah, ia merasa seperti anak anjing yang dituntun pemilik– sebelum mendengus pelan. "Aku belum menceritakan padamu, dan kejadian itu pagi buta sekali. Hanya anak-anak sejenisku saja yang hadir, itupun pasti sudah ketakutan di bawah ancaman si chaebol. Kau tau sendi-"

"Jaebum," cetus Jinyoung tiba-tiba yang membuat Jinhwan mengerutkan keningnya. Pernyataan, pertanyaan, atau jawaban nih? Jaebum kan tidak pernah keluar dari kelas –tapi hebatnya, pemuda ber-mole unik tersebut selalu memakan sajian di kantin sekolah setiap hari tanpa terlihat muncul disana– jadi tidak mungkin Jaebum tiba-tiba muncul di ujung lorong bukan? Lalu kenapa Jin-

"Maksudku, Jaebum hyung yang cerita. Kau tau sendiri lah," Jinhwan manggut-manggut. Jaebum boleh saja terlihat seperti anak apatis yang pernah ada melebihi adik kelas mereka yang tak kalah menyebalkannya dari Hanbin –meskipun di tahun pertamanya, Goo Junhoe tapi karena 'statusnya' dengan Jinyoung, pasti pemuda yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga akan menceritakan apapun yang terjadi seakan-akan itu adalah berita basi.

"Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Aku menebaknya sih soalnya di depan Kim Hanbin menatapmu terus."

Anggukkan pajangan anak anjing di mobil milik Jinhwan langsung berhenti. Pemuda 13cm itu tidak panik tapi langsung mengambil respon cepat; berbalik arah yang sialnya dengan mudah dihalangi oleh Jinyoung.

"Apaan sih? Kalian tidak terjadi apapun kan?" tanya Jinyoung sewot. Ia yakin Jinhwan memang tidak ada 'apa-apa' dengan Hanbin karena kecintaannya dengan pendidikan tapi memangnya ada masalah apa dengan seorang Kim Hanbin sih? Hanya karena kau dulu di'goda', diganggu saat acara orientasi, dan baru saja memukulnya dengan keras langsung ingin kabur? Merasa bersalah kah?

"Memangnya terjadi apapun jenis apa yang kau maksud? Naksir? Lucu sekali, masa depanmu masih terlalu disayangkan untuk itu," Jinhwan menggeliat, melepaskan tasnya yang lagi-lagi ditarik oleh Jinyoung, dan kabur secepat angin. Masa bodoh dengan nasib tasnya, yang penting ia bisa menjauh dari Hanbin yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejarnya lagi.

Jinhwan hanya mau pergi, menjauh. Ya, dia akui ia merasa bersalah karena tindakkan berlebihannya tersebut –meskipun Hanbin juga salah tapi sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa, memukul tetap bukan penyelesaian masalah yang baik. Dan juga dengan pukulannya tadi pagi, pemuda manis tersebut berharap tak akan ada lagi interaksi apapun di antara mereka. Seperti penutup dari aksi 'jahat'nya dulu yang tega melempar barang-barangnya dan menumpahkan minuman di hadapan Hanbin.

Ia hanya berharap Hanbin akan merasa 'takut' atau 'kapok' dan lebih memilih menjauh lalu kembali seperti dulu –tak peduli dengan keberdaannya tapi sekarang justru kebalikannya.

Jinhwan hanya meminta itu, sebuah kedamaian. Kedamaian saat mereka hanya tau nama saja. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Apa itu sangat sulit untuk ia dapatkan sekarng?

* * *

"Aku salah apa sih?" Katakan saja Hanbin gila. Ia tak peduli lagi. "Kau tau tidak, Bi?"

"Jaebum," ralat sang pemilik nama yang malangnya menjadi chairmate baru Hanbin karena teman-teman satu gengnya tersebut membolos bersama tanpa mengajak Hanbin, Hanbin yang telat masuk kelas dan berakhir sebangku dengan Jaebum, si rangking 3 paralel yang kelewat 'tak bisa disentuh'.

"Jaebum. Jaebi. JB, sama saja kan?" Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Hanbin benar-benar tak mau dibantah. Sungguh.

Jaebum memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah cukup dengan materi biologi yang kali ini memusingkan –dia kan sekolah bukan untuk menjadi dokter apalah itu. "Terserah."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jae."

"Sok akrab sekali kau, melebihi Wang Kayee dan Choi Youngjae," desis Jaebum masih menatap catatannya. Hanbin jadi bingung kenapa Jaebum si mulut tajam bisa bersama Jinyoung yang hatinya selembut kapas itu? dan mereka sudah nyaris 3 tahun bersama, holy crap!

Kalau Hanbin juga selembut kapas, mungkin ia akan menangis sekarang karena di-sinis-in seperti itu –apalagi kalau di tatapan dengan mata sipitnya, habis sudah.

"Aku hanya bertanya, meminta jawaban saja bastard," sahut Hanbin tak kalah jahat. Dengan sikap menyebalkan dan sok begini, ia bingung kenapa Jaebum tidak masuk ke dalam gengnya. Apa karena Jinyoung? Demi image baiknya? Padahal gaya Jaebum harus (diakui dengan berat hatinya) hampir menyamai Hanbin sendiri –mau diapakan lagi, Jaebum adalah anak menteri– hanya kurang sosialisasi saja.

Sedetik kemudian, ia bergidik ngeri. Tak sudi membiarkan Jaebum satu grup dengannya. Lagipula apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda bermata sipit itu selain menangisi anak orang dan –sialnya– berbakat di non akademis juga, sedikit bisa bernyanyi, b-boying, dan memainkan instrumen? Berkomentar betapa tidak bergunanya gengnya tersebut? Padahal kan Jaebum juga sama tidak bergunanya –untuk tingkah menyebalkan-yang-bikin-anak-orang-nangis yang sering tiba-tiba mun-

"Minta maaf."

"Hah? Kau mau minta maaf padaku?" Sumpah, ia hanya iseng semata tapi ternyata suaranya tidak. Guru Biologi di depan sampai berhenti menggoreskan kapurnya di papan tulis. _Aduh matilah aku._

Secara tidak disangka-sangka, Jaebum menggeser siku kirinya, menjatuhkan pensilnya dengan suara keras lalu berjongkok untuk mengambilnya kembali. "Maaf, aku hanya mau mengambil pensil."

Hanbin melongo dengan gaya elitnya –tentu saja, ia harus tetap terlihat berkelas dalam keadaan apapun– sementara Jaebum kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum miring.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, aku hanya ingin Park Jinyoung tidak terus diikuti si kurcaci Jinhwan saja."

Baru saja pemuda berambut kepirangan tersebut ini memuji tindakan 'tanggap' Jaebum tapi nyatanya Jaebum melebihi ekspetasinya, di balik mata sipit mengintimidasi dan wajah tanpa ekspresi ternyata dia cukup narsis juga.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak memintanya juga," dengus Hanbin keras sebelum ia tersadar kembali. "Apa? Minta maaf? Siapa? Untuk apa?"

Demi dewi fortuna yang selalu mendengarkan harapannya, dari sekian orang yang berkata bahwa Jaebum tak menyeramkan, seaneh, atau sedatar itu, banyak yang bilang kalau dia hanya 'lebih dewasa' saja tapi dari segimana, sisi dewasa Jaebum yang bisa dilihat orang lain (yang lebih dikhususkan itu menurut pendapat guru BP, ketua kurikulum, penjaga sekolah, staff, kesiswaan apalah itu tentang Jaebum) tapi tak bisa dilihat Hanbin? Lihat saja betapa tidak jelasnya jawabannya, seperti sok keren. Sok dewasa. Sok–

"Kau, tentu saja astaga," Jaebum memutar bola matanya dan Hanbin mendengus keras. Apa Jaebum tidak sadar kalau dia itu tidak punya mata? Bahkan Kang Seungyoon dari kelas sebelah masih tau diri kalau dia itu pendek sehingga tidak nekat masuk ke klub basket yang bisa menunjang popularitasnya sebagai apalah-itu-berteman-baik-dengan-BP-dan-kesiswaan.

"Siapa yang tidak langsung marah dan memukul orang asing yang tiba-tiba dekat seperti psikopat dan sudah bertindak tak senonoh seperti merendahkan? Tolong jangan jawab Song Minho si sinting itu, demi kucing Taehyun."

Awalnya, Hanbin mau agak terkikik mendengarnya. Orang yang terlihat tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya ternyata masih menaruh perhatian pada anak dari ibu tirinya, Nam Taehyun yang baru-baru ini dikejar habis-habisan oleh Song Minho –rival Hanbin sepanjang masa setelah Jiwon karena kekerenannnya.

Tapi begitu sadar ia baru saja mendengar kata 'tak senonoh' dan 'merendahkan', mau tak mau harga dirinya terluka juga.

"What the–"

"Karena setelah ini, hyung adalah submission dengan aku sebagai dominan-nya? What the f*ck. Kau baru saja mengatakan cheesy pick up lines terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia dengan penggunaan bahasa yang sensual di hadapan orang yang tidak dekat denganmu, lebih tua, lebih tau segalanya, dan beruntungnya, Jinhwan hyung yang jadi korbanmu. Jinhwan hyung yang menerima beasiswa dan jaminan seumur hidupnya dari keluargamu. Dan kau yang menjahilinya adalah anak dari penjamin masa depannya. Tanamkan saja itu baik-baik di kepalamu."

Setelah itu Jaebum berdiri, tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi yang membuat kening Hanbin berkerut dalam. _Kenapa orang sejenisnya selalu terlihat sok keren begini?_

Dan juga Hanbin masih memikirkan 'apa salahnya menggoda orang yang lebih tua apalagi itu si mungil Jinhwan bukan si raksasa Zelo atau si jangkung Jinyoung'.

 _Apa yang salah?_

* * *

"Jinhwan hyung!"

Jinhwan dengan tubuh kecilnya langsung berbalik penuh dan berjalan separuh berlari.

 _Yaps. Hanbin lagi._

"Yah! Hyung! Ya!"

"Gunakan tata kramamu, Kim Hanbin. Tidak ada orang yang lebih muda berteriak pada yang lebih tua, apalagi ini di area sekolah."

 _Oh ayolah._ "Hyung, kita satu kelas. Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan sih."

"Kalau begitu sana pergi, sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Hanbin mengerang keras di dalam hati. _Astaga kenapa hanya untuk bicara baik-baik atau mendekat sedikit sangat sulit?!_

"A-aku tidak mengejarmu lagi hyung!" Jinhwan berhenti 'berjalan'. "Itu melelahkan tau? Apalagi kau juga kabur, sia-sia. Aku disini hanya mau bicara baik-baik denganmu. Tidak di tempat sepi juga tak apa-apa."

Jinhwan menoleh ke belakang dan benar, Hanbin masih berada di tempatnya datang.

Matanya memicing curiga. "Memang ada hal apa sampai kau perlu bicara denganku? Baik-baik pula."

"Jangan sok tidak tau, tolong," lalu ia terdiam sebentar sebelum bergumam pelan. "Daripada kita bicara secara baik-baik di rumahku, di hadapan keluargaku."

Jinhwan mengerjap pelan. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hanbin cepat seraya mengulas senyum kharismatiknya yang mendadak berubah jadi senyum tergugup yang pernah ada.

Harus ia akui, dirinya tak pernah memacari siapapun; disatu sisi karena ia masih mau 'hidup' bersama keluarganya, pacaran juga sama sekali tak berprinsip. Selain itu, selama ia hidup sampai melewati masa pubertas tidak ada satupun –mau lelaki atau perempuan, lebih tua-muda atau seumuran, teman jauh, sekelas, atau apapun itu– yang menarik atensinya untuk menjauh dari setumpuk soal akuntansi, ekonomi, dan kawannya yang terlihat lebih menyenangkan. Yah, kalau yang naksir padanya sih banyak, mengantri malah.

Jadi ia benar-benar merasa payah sekarang –harusnya ia meminta bantuan Jackson si perayu ulung atau Mark si dewasa, seharusnya Hanbin tidak sepayah ini –karena ada ibunya yang masih cantik seperti anak kuliah dan adiknya yang manis, ia banyak dikelilingi para gadis jadi apa masalahnya dengan berhadapan dengan Jinhwan –lelaki tulen–?

Jinhwan menghela nafas berat. Ia bukan orang jahat, eomma Kim mengajarkannya untuk terus bersikap baik dan menghargai orang lain apapun keadaannya jika ingin dihargai. Ia bisa sejauh ini –berhubungan dekat dengan murid dengan posisi kuat, guru-guru yang baik, dan oang-orang baik lainnya berkat ajaran ibunya. Jadi apa salahnya mendengarkannya Hanbin walaupun sebentar saja? Tidak ada yang tau bukan Hanbin bersikap nekat dan pantang menyerah karena dari kemarin tak di dengarkan?

"Cepat bicara. Jangan lama."

Senyum merekah di bibir Hanbin, tak ada alasan spesifik hanya saja rasanya berbeda saat Jinhwan menatap matanya langsung, tidak membelakangi lagi.

"Aku kesini mau min-"

"Maaf soal kejadian tadi pagi," Jinhwan berdehem pelan. Dengan posisinya yang berpengaruh juga di sekolah berkat semua kenalannya, agak berat hati juga mengakui kesalahannya. "Dan kejadian sebelumnya, aku tak pernah bertindak tak tau aturan seperti itu seumur hidupku. Hanya saja, Ya Tuhan bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikanmu? Hanya itu yang kupikirkan, cara kejam yang singkat muncul di otakku begitu saja."

Tubuh kecilnya membungkuk sebentar. "Aku lebih dewasa, kekerasan bukanlah penyelesaian. Itu termasuk tindakan kriminal juga jadi sungguh aku minta ma-"

"Aku kesini juga mau minta maaf," Itu Hanbin dengan senyum gugupnya. "Seharusnya aku sadar betapa mengganggunya aku selama ini. Mungkin seperti hama. Tindakannya juga berlebihan dan cukup untuk dianggap sebagai tindakan kriminal," Hanbin tersenyum pahit. "Aku pasti benar-benar melukai perasaanmu ya hyung? Aku minta maaf, sungguh meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya."

Lalu Jinhwan terkejut dan Hanbin tak menyangka, meskipun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan panjang ajaib dari Jaebum tapi ia juga merasa bersalah. Bukankah lebih baik mengalah dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu?

Jinhwan sendiri juga terkejut, bagaimana bisa chaebol yang terkenal orang paling sombong dan tak tau tata krama membungkuk penuh di hadapannya?!

"Ha-Hanbin..."

Hanbin langsung menegakkan punggungnya lagi. Bahkan saat SD dimana ia dipaksa meminta maaf karena tak sengaja melempar bola ke arah teman sekelasnya, ia langsung memberontak hebat. Pasti wajahnya sekarang benar-benar memerah.

"Tapi aku serius hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi," Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Maaf sekali lagi kalau alasanmu memintaku untuk berhenti mengganggumu karena ingin aku berhenti 'mengejar' dan melupakanmu begitu saja itu tidak bisa kuturuti meskipun hyung baru mau memaafkanku kalau aku menurutinya."

Sepasang mata kecil Jinhwan membulat. "A-apa?"

Apa-apaan tadi? Jadi kalau Jinhwan memaafkan Hanbin ada atau tak ada syarat sekalipun, Hanbin akan tetap mengejarnya? Astaga! Sebenarnya apa mau dari anak orang kaya ini sih?!

Hanbin baru mau membuka suara lagi ketika Jinhwan langsung menyela dengan suara 'cerewet' khasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti mengerjarmu? Kalau begitu buat apa kau minta maaf? Lalu kenapa aku tadi harus minta maaf padamu kalau ujung-ujungnya kau akan mengikutiku terus? Aigoo..."Jinhwan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah tertekuk. "Apa kau tau apa yang barusan kau ucapkan? Jangan-jangan Jinyoung atau Yunhyeong sudah memaksamu untuk mengaku salah dan meminta maaf tanpa tau alasannya? Kau mengucapkannya dalam keadaan waras kan? Sebenarnya apa gunanya mengganggu, mengejar, atau mengikutiku terus sih?!"

Hanya senyum simpul yang diberikan Hanbin sebagai jawaban. Teman-teman satu grupnya sudah menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali padanya, bahkan Hanbin yang terkenal 'keren', paling 'tenang' di grup, tak campur tangan dengan kenakalan merek semua nyaris memukul teman satu grupnya karena mengejek Jinhwan dan posisi 'chaebol'nya tersebut. Masih terekam jelas di ingatan Hanbin apa saja yang dikatakan teman-temannya tersebut.

 _'_ _Apa keuntungannya kalau kau mendekati Jinhwan atau dengan kata lain meninggalkan kita? He's such a goody! Kau tidak akan terus melihatnya atau bersamanya kalau kalian berhasil berpacaran. Dia sibuk dengan dunianya! Mau tak mau kau akan campur tangan dengan dunianya dan jadikan budak. Kau akan mati bosan. Bukankah kita lebih menyenangkan?'_

 _'_ _Kau itu sudah genius, untuk apa seorang Kim Jinhwan? Apa kau ingin mengalahkannya dengan berpacaran, mendapatkan tips tips genius memuakkan, dan mengacaukan pelajarannya?'_

 _'_ _Apa dia akan kau gunakan sebagai jaminan kalau kau kena masalah dengan sekolah atau ayahmu? Dan lagi, memangnya dia mau diajak pacaran? Masa depannya lebih berharga darimu!'_

Tapi Hanbin tak masalah dengan itu. Dia tidak akan kehilangan pamornya meskipun meninggalkan atau ditinggal oleh teman-temannya (ingat bukan kalau Hanbin itu sang ketua dan semua aksi mereka hampir dibiayai Hanbin sendiri?). Dia masih akan menjadi orang keren yang disukai banyak orang, mungkin ia bisa 'sedikit' join dan sok akrab dengan Jaebum –semoga saja tidak–, Mino, Jaewon –hmm..ketua OSIS yang sama keren but not sort-of-goody boleh juga– atau Jiwon alias Bobby.

Beberapa teman Mino seperti Zico, Yongguk, Park Kyung, Ilhoon, atau yang lainnya. Bahkan untuk ukuran Taehyun yang terlihat menyebalkan dan Goo Junhoe si adik kelas yang _sassy_ itu lumayan juga.

Tentu saja, ia yakin dirinya tidak akan sendirian. Semua orang memerlukannya bukan dia yang memerlukan semua orang, dalam waktu 2 minggu teman-teman satu grupnya itu pasti akan meminta dirinya untuk kembali. Intinya, dia tidak akan berakhir menyedihkan, forever alone, dan menjadi cupu.

"...geger otak jadi kau mengejarku untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban?"

 _Ah, apa si manis daritadi sedang berbicara?_

"Jawab aku, Kim Hanbin."

"Tidak," jawab Hanbin tegas. "Memangnya kalau aku cedera, kau akan menanggungnya hyung?"

Jinhwan mendengus keras. Sial, sia-sia sekali ia hampir khawatir kalau Hanbin benar-benar geger otak. Biaya sih ada tapi dia bisa dipenggal oleh ayah si anak dan...entah bagaimana respon kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin kakaknya akan nekat kembali ke Korea kalau tau.

"Tentu saja tidak, bocah," Nah, saat yang tepat. Kali ini dia mau serius dan mengutarakan semua keluh kesalnya di hadapan si terdakwa, kalau perlu sampai wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Apa untungnya mengejarku terus? Kau akan ditinggalkan teman-temanmu dan dicap tidak asik, kau juga genius, aku juga selalu ke tempat yang kau hindari sekali –bisa-bisa kau berbau buku tua dan debu sama sepertiku, aku juga tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu dan akan terus kukacangin karena aku sangat sibuk, dan...lagi," Matanya memicing tak suka. "Kau tidak memanfaatkanku bukan? Ah tapi kalau iya atau tidak pun, tidak-terima-kasih aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk pacaran dengan siapapun, jadi maaf saja usaha kerasmu itu akan sia-sia seumur hi-"

"Aku menunggumu kok," _Nah kan benar, Jinhwan hyung juga berpikiran seperti itu_. "Bersamamu di tempat-tempat membosankan atau teman-temanmu itu tidak masalah. Siapa tau aku bisa jenius melebihimu bukan?" Hanbin nyengir. Sungguh, ia yakin pasti dia mirip kuda seperti Hoseok kelas sebelah. "Bertemu dengan Yunhyeong yang riweh atau Jaewon tiap hari juga boleh-boleh saja, mereka tak buruk untuk jadi teman. Kim Donghyuk adikmu juga tidak buruk untuk kutemui tiap hari kalau berkunjung ke rumahmu. Dan satu lagi,"

Jinhwan menatap Hanbin awas. Jarak mereka semakin terkikih dengan langkah lebar penuh kharisma –sialan, harus Jinhwan akui kalau Hanbin memang punya 'itu'– dari Kim Hanbin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ingat Jinhwan, jangan kehilangan wibawamu! "Berhenti disana atau aku akan pergi dan terus mengusirmu dengan cara buruk serta menganggap apa yang kita bicarakan sekarang tak pernah terjadi."

Hanbin terkekeh, _bukankah dia sangat manis? Lihat bahkan sekarang tembok di belakang sudah menabrak punggungnya!_

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu disini, Kim Hanbin. Aku seri...us," Ujung sepatu mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan Jinhwan sudah kehilangan suaranya. Dengan tubuh raksasa Hanbin, Jinhwan benar-benar terjebak sekarang. "Apa kau selalu berbicara serius dengan orang yang lebih tua sedekat ini? Bukankah ini terlalu intim?"

"Hah~kau benar," Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, kesempatan yang digunakan Jinhwan untuk menjaga suaranya agar tetap stabil. Boleh saja ia tidak berani mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Hanbin dan terus menatap lurus ke arah dasi kusamnya tapi tidak dengan suaranya. "Tapi hanya kau yang kuperlakukan seperti ini hyung, bagaimana dong?"

"Hentikan sekarang juga, Kim Hanbin," Jinhwan memalingkan wajahnya dan berdesis pelan. Apa-apaan ini setelah tubuhnya dikurung sekarang saat ia ingin melesat kabur, tangan Hanbin langsung meninju tembok, benar-benar menghalangi Jinhwan.

"Kita belum selesai bicara hyung," Hanbin menghela nafas berat. Yang lebih tua benar-bena keras kepala. "Tidakkah kau tidak mendengar keuntungan yang kudapatkan kalau mengikutimu terus menerus?" Jinhwan hendak membuka mulutnya, mengomentari tindakkan kurang ajar Kim Hanbin lagi yang beberapa menit baru saja mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Mungkin benar, Hanbin dipaksa meminta maaf tanpa tau arti dari kata 'maaf' tersebut. Atau mungkin Jinhwan akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tak memiliki jawaban lain selain 'memanfaatkan dirinya' saat...

Hanbin berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Aku akan berubah hyung. Jadi 'baik-baik' bukan menjadi tipe orang yang diam-diam kau benci itu. Untukmu. Bukankah itu sebuah perbuatan baik yang akan sangat diagungkan oleh ayahku? Keuntungan untukmu? Yah, mendapatkan aku. Karena aku sayang padamu, hyung. For real."

"Jangan becanda!" Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Jinhwan tidak memikirkan untuk mendorong –plus menendang sepertinya– badan Hanbin kuat-kuat? "Astaga, Kim Hanbin! Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

 _Argh._ Jinhwan membatin kesal. _Kenapa suaraku bergetar sekarang? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Tubuhku juga terasa aneh, mataku bahkan berair! Apa maksudnya ini?!_

Lalu Jinhwan terkesiap menyadari sesuatu. _Apa benar kata Jinyoung kalau aku 'ada apa-apa' dengan Hanbin? Tapi...tapi...tidak mungkin! Bahkan kita baru 'mengenal'!_

Hanbin yang mundur beberapa langkah langsung menggeleng keras. "Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku memanfaatkanmu hyung. Berniat untuk memacarimu hanya untuk merebut posisi nomor satu? Aku bisa meminta guru untuk mengambil bocoran soal ujian, meminta kunci jawaban dari anak grupku, atau meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengacaukan server nilai yang di komputer sekolah. Menjadikanmu tameng? Aku bisa melawan atau menyewa bodyguard dan anak-anak grupku yang tak kalah garang untuk melawan siapapun yang menghalangiku. Untuk pencitraan dan menambahkan pesonaku? Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah keren."

Demi saus tartar, Hanbin sebenarnya tidak tega untuk terus 'mengukung' Jinhwan disini terus. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sekarang nasibnya sudah naas, wajahnya memerah, mata berair, dan penampilan acak-acakkan. Wibawanya sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang. Tapi kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi ia bisa berbicara empat mata seperti ini lagi? Sampai Jinhwan dan kedua orang tuanya datang ke rumah untuk jamuan makan malam? Sampai Hanbin nekat untuk langsung melamarnya di meja makan?

Hanbin kembali jalan mendekat sementara Jinhwan semakin bergeser, merapat dengan dinding dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk kabur. "Tidak masalah kalau hyung tidak langsung menyukaiku, sudah kubilang kalau aku menunggumu kan? Dalam hal apapun, loh. Menunggumu selesai rapat misalnya. Hah~"

Pemuda tinggi tersebut merapihkan seragamnya, mungkin setelah ini dia akan bertengkar hebat dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup mau diterima atu ditolak Jinhwan nantinya.

"Itu saja yang mau kukatakan, tidak memberatkanmu bukan? Aku tidak akan mengejarmu sampai meneriakkan nama terus-menerus. Apalagi menguntitmu kemana-mana. Tanpa usaha sedikitpun, aku bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon dan alamat rumahmu hyung," Hanbin berusaha menatap Jinhwan tepat di matanya tapi Jinhwan yang baru saja berhenti untuk 'merayap' tengah menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat semakin meyedihkan.

Dulu keinginannya adalah menjatuhkan orang-orang berpengaruh dalam organisasi yang jaim nan genius dengan mengumbar aib mereka yang berhasil ia lihat sendiri di depan umum (seperti Seungyoon, Mino, terutama Jinhwan misalnya) tapi begitu melihat Jinhwan dalam kondisi aibnya begini, Hanbin jadi berpikir ulang kenapa dulu ia bisa sejahat itu.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf saja, yah sampai jum-"

"Tidak, jangan berhenti," _huh?_ Kening Hanbin berkerut. _Tadi baru saja berteriak meminta berhenti lalu kenapa sekarang...?_

Hanbin baru saja berniat untuk membungkukkan sedikit badannya, mencari-cari wajah Jinhwan dan menebak ekspresinya sekarang saat ia kembali bersuara. Kali ini parau.

"Jangan berhenti berbicara ataupun menyerah untuk mengejarku," Sekarang, Jinhwan mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya melotot sok seram, nyaris membuat pemuda di depannya tersedak air ludahnya sendiri melihat banyak bekas jalur air mata disana dan mata kecil Jinhwan yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak lalu apa pula itu?! pipinya yang menggembung lucu dan bibir yang mengerucut?!

"Awas saja kalau kau menyerah, kau harus tanggung jawab! Ayo buat aku jatuh pada pesonamu!" Setelah itu Hanbin tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi saat Jinhwan tiba-tiba bergerak maju dan...dan...

Hanbin yakin setelah ini ia tidak bisa tidur setelah mendapatkan kecupan manis di pipinya. Ah, bahkan Jinhwan yang memberi kecupan itu juga dapat dipastikan tidak akan bisa tidur juga.

* * *

 **Epilog.**

"Aku tidak mengganggumu seperti serangga kan hyung kalau mengikutimu terus?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau kan memang mirip serangga dalam arti sesungguhnya. Jangan tersinggung ya, justru aku kasian padamu karena kukacangin terus. Kau pasti lelah karena aku benar-benar sibuk kan?"

"Tak masalah, selama hyung tidak membahas soal 'betap berbedanya kita' seperti ucapan Yunhyeong tiap melihat kita."

"Oh? Soal betapa merakyatnya aku dan sombongnya kamu?"

"Hyungg! Jangan mulai lagi!"

Hanbin melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang berada di atas kepala. "Setelah ini ada acara apa lagi?"

Jinhwan yang tengah bersusah payah untuk mengambil setumpuk proposal, paper, dan buku-buku tebalnya dari tangan Hanbin yang-sialnya-tinggi-sekali langsung berhenti melakukan aksi sia-sianya dan terfokus untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin dengan ekspresi seriusnya yang agak lucu, melupakan apa-yang-baru-saja-ia-perjuangkan-selama-puluhan-menit.

"Oh? Umm...Sepertinya rapat sebelum acara pelepasan lusa, biasa membahas kelengkapan properti dan kesiapan sudah berapa per-oh ya ya maaf aku lupa kamu kan gak tau dan gak mau tau ya. Ini bukan urusanmu, kaya kamu ngerti a-"

"Aku mengerti, hyung!" Jinhwan terkekeh pelan sebelum menarik ujung kemeja Hanbin karena tangannya ja-

Tunggu, kenapa kedua tangannya ada di atas kepala?

"YA! Kim Hanbin! Kembalikan barang-barangku! Kan sudah kubilang jangan pernah membawakan barangku seperti pembantu!"

"Kencan dulu denganku tapi!" Kalau Jinhwan hanyalah seekor nyamuk kecil atau si menyebalkan Yunhyeong dengan mulut berisiknya, mungkin Hanbin tak segan-segan untuk mendorong wajah Jinhwan jauh-jauh saat Jinhwan semakin bertindak anarkis daripada tadi, seperti tupai liar.

"Setelah rapat oke oke oke? Akan kuatur tempat dan wak-"

"Ehhh tidak bisa!" Jinhwan berteriak panik. Ia semakin mengguncang tubuh raksasa Hanbin. "Hari ini aku dan keluargaku harus bertemu dengan ayah dan pamanmu!"

"Oh? Ya sudah, kita kencan di depan mata mereka saja. Waktu dan tempatnya sudah ditentukan kan? Aku hanya perlu ikut-ikutan nimbrung bersama Hanbyul mungkin dan kau membawa Donghyuk? Tak masalah bukan?"

Jinhwan mendengus keras. "Demi Tuhan, aku masih mau kuliah bukannya dipaksa langsung ditunangkan atau dinikahkan di tempat hanya ketahuan berkencan dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum resmi jadi pacarku."

"Yaaaa hyung! Kau kan yang terus menahanku untuk memacarimu! Aku tidak akan mengganggu pendidikanmu kok!"

"Hyung, aku baru saja dimaki Jaebum habis-habisan soal betapa rendah dan buruknya gombalanku."

"Hmm...lalu?"

"Aku benar-benar keteraluan ya saat gombalan pertamaku? Tidak lolos sensor?"

"Sangat, aku benar-benar benci itu. Astaga pacar-pacar dari teman idiotmu baru saja menculikku untuk menonton Fifty Shades apalah karena kekasih mereka secara serempak menggombali mereka dengan gombalan burukmu itu."

"A-apa? Kau sudah menontonnya hyung? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Bahkan aku belum menontonnya!"

"Uwah jinjjayo?"

"Heum ne, oh ya aku ditawari Namjoon, Mino hyung, dan Jiwon untuk belajar gombalan dari mere-"

"Tidak! Bin, demi apapun tidak! Kau hanya perlu tak mengulangi gombalan pertamamu itu dan tidak usah belajar lagi!"

"Tapi kalau aku menggombalimu tanpa belajar tak masalah kan?"

"Ya ya ya! Tak masalah!"

"Atau mempraktekkan gombalan pertamaku tanpa mengucapkannya lagi?"

"Iya itu juga bo-Ah! Tidak-tidak! Bin, tidak!"

"Jawaban pertama itu selalu jawaban terjujur yang pernah ada loh hyung~"

"Ti-tidak! Astaga, berhenti menggodaku! Mereka pasti sudah meracunimu, Bin!"

"Hahaha~hanya becanda kok hyung~mungkin aku hanya melakukannya saat hyung tertidur~"

"Kim Hanbin! Don't you da-"

"Iya, sayang. Aku mengerti kok."

.

 **TBC**

.

Note : udah selesai, HAHAH! Ini panjang banget naujubilah, gak mau bikin bikin lagi! Dan ini gaje, dan ini pasaran banget. Menangos lah saia. Hiatus dulu ya, ujian sebentar lagi, puasa sebentar lagi(?), banyak lomba buat kegiatan non-akademik (menangos), dan belom bikin konsep buat demo nanti...TT_TT kubur hayati saja di rawa-rawa ;_;

Oh ya, JiDong bener-bener udah kebayang bakalan gimana. JunChanYun males dipost saking gajenya (peace) pengen rapihin ff JJ Project sad ending cuma..gak tau kapan. Ff bts juga on the way (efek curhatan hati lomba ff yang udah keburu selesai...) jadi yaudah sekian sayang(?)


End file.
